herofandomcom-20200223-history
Angie (Shark Tale)
Angie is the tritagonist of Shark Tale. She is Oscar's love interest. She works in the Whale Wash down in the reef. She is voiced by Renee Zellweger. Biography Angie starts out as Oscar's best friend who harbors a huge crush on him. Upon learning of Oscar's huge debt to Mr Sykes, she berates him before presenting to him her Grandmother's pink pearl, telling him that dreams that start small could one day turn into something bigger. However, unbeknownst to Angie, Oscar blows the money and is punished by Ernie and Bernie. After Oscar becomes the "Sharkslayer" she is shown to be very proud of him, visiting him at his new South Side Reef home with a lava lamp in tow. However, she soon finds out about Lenny and the whole scheme, and is initially very angry at Oscar for deceiving her. The rift between them escalates when Lola forcefully kisses Oscar in front of the cameras, causing Angie to leave in anger, jealousy, and sadness. Angie furiously argues with Oscar over is lies and fame, resulting in her finally confessing that she'd always loved him, "before the money, and before the fame". Angie then tells Oscar that she no longer sees him as a somebody, but now a "fake, sham, con, and a joke." Oscar, deeply hurt, tries to say something, but Angie tells him to go away as she is "tired of hearing about how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough; including me." Oscar sadly swims out of the warehouse , while Angie weeps. The next morning she is kidnapped, due to Lola's intervention. Oscar and Lenny rush to rescue her, and she is "eaten" by "Sebastian the Dolphin" (who is actually Lenny in disguise) but later regurgitated. After Oscar's battle with Don Lino, upon seeing Oscar mobbed with fanatics and press, she begins to leave, believing that Oscar will continue to live a lie. But upon his confession that it was all a sham, she and Oscar reconcile, kiss, and get together. Personality Angie is initially very friendly and kind, even though Oscar's obliviousness and blatant hatred for his being a nobody can make her short temper burst. Despite her exasperation with Oscar, she's very generous towards him, CHECKING him in for work and even giving him her grandmother's precious pink pearl to pay off his debt to Sykes. This mostly stems from her unrequited love for Oscar, and seems to be constantly waiting for a sign that he feels the same about her. However, despite her love for Oscar, it is shown she has a moral compass that makes her furious with him when she learns from Lenny that Oscar was bluffing the whole time. She is also shown to be prone to jealousy, shown when she first meets Lola and then after Oscar and Lola's kiss after Oscar's "fight" with Lenny. Despite this, she is quick to forgive, forgiving Oscar and Lenny for deceiving her. Gallery Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-714.jpg|"Morning! Can I help you?" Angie_with_her_whale_client.jpg Angie longing to be with Oscar.jpg|Angie doodling her love for Oscar OH MY GOSH! Hi, Oscar!.jpg|"OH MY GOSH! Hi, Oscar!" Oscar snatches Angie's phone.png|Oscar snatches Angie's phone Shark Tale Angie and Oscar.png Angie_the_drama_queen.jpg|Angie dramatically pretending to jab herself in the heart with her pen Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-880.jpg|"Oscar, instead of getting in Mr. Sykes' face with another one of your get-rich-quick schemes, go do something you're actually good at: your JOB. Which, by some miracle, you still have." Angie tending to Oscar.jpg|"Five thousand clams? You borrowed 5000 clams for Mr. Sykes? Oscar, why do you get yourself in these situations?" Angie_gives_Oscar_her_grandma's_pearl_to_get_him_out_of_Debt_from_Sykes.jpg|Angie gives Oscar her grandma's pearl to get him out of debt from Sykes Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4553.jpg|Angie assumes Oscar's proposing to her Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|He opens the box to reveal...her grandma's pearl made into a necklace Lola flirts with Oscar in front of Angie.jpg|Angie heartbroken seeing Oscar going out with Lola shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6097.jpg|"Hello Oscar? Forget something. Something like... Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-6105.jpg|"Hello Oscar, you forgot...''your Shark!'"'' Angie confronts Oscar About bringing Lenny in the storage room.png|Angie confronts Oscar of having Lenny in the storage room. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6162.jpg|"YOU LIED!! EVERYBODY THINKS YOU "SLAYED THE SHARK!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6213.jpg|"What'd you expect? You just take credit for killing a shark, and then everything be fine and dandy for the rest of your life?" Angie witnessing Lola forcefully kiss Oscar in front of the cameras.jpg|Angie furiously sees Lola forcefully kiss Oscar shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|"I swear sometimes I wanna take your big dumb dummy head and just...GRRNA!!!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7062.jpg|"PROBLEM?! There's no problem! I don't have any problem! MISS PERFECT IS THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7149.jpg|"Before the money and before the fame, before the lie..." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7163.jpg|""To me you were a somebody, Oscar. But now you're nothing...but a fake. A sham. A con. You're a joke." shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7223.jpg|"Just go! I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough; including me." Angie releasing Stress.jpg|Angie weeping Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Don Lino.jpg|Angie arranged by Lola to be held hostage by Lino Angie vomited out of Lenny.jpg|Lenny vomits out Angie Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-8884.jpg|Angie begins to leave, believing Oscar will continue to live a lie. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8941.jpg|Angie amazed Oscar confessed Angie_moves_in_closer_to_the_crowd.jpg|Angie moves closer through the crowd. Angie_smiling_widely_upon_Oscar_returning_her_feelings.jpg|Angie grins widely, hearing Oscar return her feelings towards him. Crazy Joe using smooching puppets in front of Oscar and Angie.jpg|Crazy Joe uses Smooching Puppets right in front of the pair. Oscar embarrassed Joe you're not helping.jpg|Angie shrugs off the embarrassment more quickly than Oscar does. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9221.jpg|"Oh C'mere you big dumb dummy head!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9308.jpg|"C'mon Everybody's waiting...Mr. Manager!" shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9338.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9346.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9351.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9429.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9445.jpg|Angie impressed by the shark customers Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9647.jpg|Oscar and Angie dance on the Whale Wash sign External Links *Angie - Love Interest Wiki Category:Fish Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Victims Category:Sea Creatures Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Supporters Category:Mentor Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Deuteragonists